


June 2, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many minutes of suffering ended for Amos.





	June 2, 2005

I never created DC characters.

Many minutes of suffering ended for Amos when he fell asleep and refused to remember a creature biting his arms earlier.

THE END


End file.
